As the population ages, more and more people will find themselves requiring complicated therapies such as biotechnology self-injectable medications to manage/cure their disease or improve their quality of life. Many of the medications will require a user to become familiar with the clinical nature of the medications, how they interact with other medications they may be taking, how to store the medications and importantly how to inject themselves with a syringe to deliver the medication. The volume of information required to be learned is daunting. Injecting one's self with a needle may be an intimidating task that raises many questions on the proper method of injecting the syringe. A need exists for a method of facilitating patient knowledge associated with these complex therapies. A need exists also for facilitating and ease of use with unique and specialized healthcare services like confirming that the proper dosage of medication is injected into a user in the most effective area of the body.